


A New Hero (ChaosHero AU)

by SalineCoelacanth



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: AU, ChaosHero AU, Gen, Sonic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalineCoelacanth/pseuds/SalineCoelacanth
Summary: A Sonic AU where the Chaos Emeralds are used to turn into superheroes.After an attack on Station Square, Sonic the Hedgehog must use a Chaos Emerald to transform into the Blue Blur and save his friends from the villainous Eggman. Along with his friend Tails and new friends Knuckles and Tikal, Sonic must learn how to use his new powers and help to find the missing emeralds.





	A New Hero (ChaosHero AU)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU I have been working on for a while, and this is just the first story. I plan on making more stories, adding more characters and more lore. This is mainly just the introduction story. This is also the first fanfiction I have posted online in a LONG time, so there may be some writing mistakes and stuff like that.

# A New Hero

### Chapter 1

“Sonic! Wait up!”

Sonic stopped running and turned around, waiting for his friend. “C’mon, Tails, I don’t run that fast.”

“Yeah… but…” Tails said, out of breath, “I’m not as… athletic as you!”

Sonic gave a quick chuckle and began walking. “Is this pace better for you?” he asked, jokingly.

“Yeah, yeah,” Tails replied, rolling his eyes. “So, where are we going again?”

“Amy wanted to hang out at the mall,” Sonic answered.

“But the mall is so boring!” Tails complained. 

“Says the guy who spends his entire day reading.”

“Hey, reading is fun  _ and  _ good for the brain!” Tails defended.

“I know, I’m just messin’ with you,” Sonic ruffled Tails’ hair in a playful manner. Tails smiled and quickly fixed his hair.

“There you are!”

Sonic and Tails looked up to see a pink hedgehog wearing a red top and red skirt to match. She was waving at them, looking excited.

“Hey Amy!” Sonic greeted. He walked up to her, Tails following. “So, what did you wanna do?” 

“We’re going hunting,” Amy replied. Sonic and Tails gave her a skeptical look. Amy rolled her eyes and said, “We’re going  _ boy  _ hunting.”

“Boy hunting? Really?” Sonic replied snarkily. “What do you need us for?”

“Well, technically I only asked for you, Sonic, but Tails can join as well. He’ll be the awkward third wheel.”

“What!?” Tails questioned angrily.

“I have to agree with Tails,” Sonic commented, “We are not in a relationship, Amy.”

“I know that,” Amy said, “but if the other guys see me with you, they’ll get jealous.”

“That makes no sense,” Sonic stated.

“Oh, you wouldn’t understand,”

“Wha- how would I not understand!? I’m a guy, wouldn’t I know how a guy would feel?”

“Sonic, Sonic, Sonic,” Amy shook her head, “it’s not as simple as that. When it comes to romance, I’m the master.”

“She would think that,” Tails whispered to Sonic.

“What!?” Amy yelled.

“Nothing!” Tails quickly responded.

Amy smiled. “That’s what I thought. Well, we should get going, shouldn’t we?” Amy held out her hand for Sonic which he begrudgingly took.

They walked into the mall with Tails walking awkwardly behind. Amy scanned the surroundings while Sonic tried to look interested. 

“Ooh, look at him!” Amy whispered, pointing to a guy sitting at a table.

“Maybe you should talk to him,” Sonic suggested.

“Are you crazy? You don’t just go up and talk to people!”

Sonic facepalmed. “Wait here,” he ordered. 

Amy obeyed and watched confused as Sonic walked up to the stranger. “What is he doing?” she asked.

“I think he’s talking to him like a functional person,” Tails commented.

Amy glared at him which caused him to shut up. The stranger looked over at Amy and she blushed, waving at him. Sonic walked back.

“Ok, go talk to him,” he said, pushing her towards the guy.

“Whahh! Ok, ok, I’m going!” she walked away.

“Now that we got her handled,” Sonic said, wiping his hands together, “We can go do something else.”

Tails smiled, “I already got it planned out! Follow me!”

 

**********

 

Sonic and Tails arrived at Tails’ house. Sonic sat at the table as he waited for Tails to return from the other room. Tails walked into the kitchen holding a large, old-looking book.

“Here’s the thing I was talking about,” Tails said, excitedly. He plopped the book onto the table and opened it up. “Now usually I don’t really get into mythology stuff like this,” he said, flipping through the pages, “but this is really interesting!” He pushed the book towards Sonic. Sonic looked at the page. It was a picture of seven colored gems. 

“I didn’t know you were into geology,” Sonic replied.

“It’s not geology!” Tails stated with an annoyed tone. “This book says these are called the ‘Chaos Emeralds’. They are said to hold great power and they can even give you powers!”

“So, basically it’s like a superhero thing?” Sonic questioned.

“Psh! It’s much more complicated than that,” Tails explained, “It says that each emerald represents something. Like a personality trait or something that gets amplified when someone uses it. And it also talks about an island called Angel Island where they live.”

“You seem to have a lot of this figured out,” Sonic pointed out, “How long ago did you get this book?”

“Yesterday,” Tails answered, “But anyway-” Tails was cut off by a large BOOM. The house shook and Tails fell out of his chair. The shaking stopped and he sat up.

“You ok?” Sonic asked.

“What was that?” Tails questioned, completely ignoring Sonic’s question. They looked out the window and saw a big smoke cloud coming from the city. 

“We should go check it out,” Sonic suggested. Before Tails could argue, Sonic ran out the door and headed for the city. 

The city was full of smoke. Rubble littered the roads and cars were scattered. “Is everyone ok?” Sonic asked.

“SONIC!” Amy ran up to Sonic, fear in her eyes.

“Amy, what happened?” 

Amy pointed to the sky. A giant ship was flying slowly over the city. I big screen appeared from the ship and hovered over the citizens. An image appeared showing a strange man. He wore goggles on his head and a pair of small glasses. He also had a large brown mustache and a large nose. The figure laughed.

“Greetings citizens of Station Square,” he spoke, “My name is Dr. Eggman, and I am here in search of something. So, if you would be so kind as to show me where the Chaos Emeralds are,”

_ Chaos Emeralds?  _ Sonic thought to himself,  _ That’s what Tails was talking about, wasn’t it? _

“Why should we help you?” Tails argued. Sonic looked at him, shocked.

“Because if you refuse,” Eggman replied. He pushed a red button and something dropped from his ship. A giant red robot appeared before them. “You’ll have to deal with him.”

The robot lifted its arm, ready to attack. It shot its arm towards Tails at high speeds. Thinking quickly, Sonic jumped, pushing Tails to the ground. The punch of the robot sent Sonic flying far into the forest.

“SONIC!!!” Tails and Amy screamed as they watched their friend fly away.


End file.
